Breakdown
by Yamato Ishida
Summary: Last fic for about a month.....so read it if you feel like it. Review it if you want to.


Breakdown  
Author: Zero (a.k.a. Yamato Ishida)

She stepped off the plane, and walked out of the gate terminal. She was carrying some luggage as her parents walked in front of her, leading the way. Off the corner of her eye, she saw someone waving their hand furiously at her. Her gaze then centered to see her old friend, Sora Takenouchi. Behind her were more faces she recognized. Tai, Kari, Izzy, Joe, TK…and him. 'Wow.' She thought, as her gaze then went to the spikey blonde haired boy next to them, dressed in a white T-shirt, dark jeans, white sneakers, and thin sun glasses.

"Hey, watch it!" A man yelled behind her, until she realized that she dropped her bag in front of the man.

"S, sorry sir." She said, as she grabbed the bag from the ground. She then ran to her friends, and immediately was welcomed by a hug from Sora.

"Great to see ya', Mimi!" Sora yelled, as they broke their hug.

"It's been such a long time, I missed you guys so much!" She then hugged the rest of the group, until she came up to Matt. She shivered, as he held his arms open to her.

"What? I don't get one?" He said looking sad using a playful hurt voice.

"Of course!" She yelled, as she walked up to him. His arms around her made her feel so warm and special, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She kept her head on his shoulder, and felt as she was in a dream.

"Mimi, we have to get out luggage dear." She then heard her mother say, breaking the moment that she cherished so much.

"Okay, mom." She said reluctantly.

Mimi led the way to her apartment, as the rest of the group followed close behind her. 'They're a little over anxious to get into my apartment.' Mimi thought. She brought up her key into the lock, turned it, opened the door…

"Surprise!" Mimi almost fell backward to see more of her friends from school inside.

"Oh my God! This is so great!" Mimi yelled.

"Congratulate Tai, it was his idea." Izzy said, as Tai stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Tai!" She yelled, running up to him and hugging him.

"Aw, it wasn't nothing." Tai replied, blushing.

"Hey, um, guys." Mimi turned to face Matt, who was standing near the door. "I got a gig, so I gotta go."

"Okay, Matt. Good luck!" Tai said, waving to him.

"Oh, Matt, don't go!" Mimi yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours." Matt said, as he kissed her on her cheek. "See ya' later."

Mimi waited anxiously during her welcome back party. She only got a glimpse of Matt, but through that time he made her like him even more. She sat on her couch, as her friends surrounded her, asking about America and how she liked it. Everyone seemed to hand on her every word, when she told them about all the things she saw and experienced there.

Once she was done, most of hr friends left since it was getting late. Now only the Digidestined and two of her best friends remained. Mimi looked around the room. 'Still no Matt.' She sighed, as Sora and Tai walked up to her.

"That was a great story, Mimi." Sora said.

"Thanks, Sora." Mimi replied.

"Well, I have to go. My mom wants me to help her out with some stuff tomorrow at the flower shop." Sora said, waving 'bye' to Mimi.

"Kay! Bye Sora!" Mimi waved back. Mimi then faced Tai, who was still staring at Sora. "So Tai, what do you think of Sora?" Mimi asked him playfully. Tai snapped out of it, and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

"C'mon, Tai. I saw the way you looked at her." Mimi said. "You know you like her." Tai then faced Sora again.

"Of course I like her, but the problem is if she likes me… y'know, like more than friends." Tai said, looking down.

"Does anyone else know?" Mimi asked.

"Nope. Just you." Tai said, still looking down.

"Are you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Crest of Courage! You didn't get that for nothing!" Mimi said, then started laughing, which caused Tai to laugh too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tai replied.

"Did I miss something?" Mimi looked up to see Matt, smiling and looking at them.

"Matt!" Mimi yelled, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, how did it go?" Tai said, still laughing.

"It was great. The manager wants to book us for the rest of the week." Matt said.

"Nice, we gotta see your band sometime." Tai added, now calm.

"Oh, Mimi. I passed by Ms. Takenouchi's shop, and thought of you when I saw it." Matt then held out his right hand, which was hidden behind him the entire time. He gave her a rose with pink petals. "Sort of a 'sorry present' for missing most of your Welcome Back party."

"Matt! It's the best!" Mimi yelled, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

"Do, uh, you want this or not?" Matt said, nervously.

"Of course I do!" Mimi then released herself from Matt, and took the rose from Matt. "Lemme just put it into my room." She said walking away. 'Matt's the greatest! I've never really been one for flowers, but I think Matt just made me one. Oh God, do I love him…?'

Mimi put the rose in a thin vase in her room, sat down on her bed, and admired it. She then sighed, and accedentally hit the table next to her bed. A book dropped out from the thin space between her bed and that table. 'My diary!' Mimi then got the special pen out from between the pages of her diary and began to scribble down everything that was in her head.

She then heard a knocking at her door, and turned around to see Matt peering in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something." Matt said.

"No, it's fine. I'm just admiring the gift you gave me. It was really sweet of you." Mimi said, blushing.

"It was the least I could do for you Mimi." Matt said, which made Mimi blush even more. "What's that?"

"Oh, its my diary. I haven't written in this thing for awhile." Mimi said.

"What do you have in there?" Matt asked.

"Everything about me." Mimi replied, holding the book back, as Matt couldn't see any of the pages.

"Let me take a peek, c'mon." Matt said playfully.

"What? No! This is private stuff here, mister!" Mimi said, almost shouting.

"Hey, I was kidding!" Matt said, sitting down next to her. "So what are you writing about now?"

"None of your buisiness!" Mimi said.

"Okay, so how was your trip to America then?" Matt asked, now laying on his back.

"It was great. But I really missed my friends. I guess that was the only drawback." Mimi said. Then, another knocking came from her door. "It's open." Izzy and Joe walked in.

"Hey, Mimi. We gotta get going." Joe started off.

"Yeah, I got this computer class early tomorrow." Izzy added.

"And I'm supposed to be helping my brother fix his bike." Joe said.

"That's fine, see tomorrow then guys!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, bye guys." Matt said.

"So, what were we talking about?"

"Um, America."

"Oh yeah." Then, another knocking came from Mimi's door. "What now?" Tai then popped in.

"Hey, Mimi. I wanna talk to you, privately." Tai said.

"Oh, okay." Mimi said, and followed Tai out of the room. They stood in the middle of the living room.

"I wanna ask about Sora. What do you think I should do?" Tai asked very nervously. "I mean I really like her, and I really want her to like me. How do you think I can do that?"

"Tai, she already likes you." Mimi started off. "It's just you need to realize that."

"Whoa, she does?" Tai said, half excited half surprised. Mimi just nodded, as she made her way back to her room. When she entered, she saw Matt reading her diary.

"Matt! What the hell are you doing!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He looked up, surprised, and almost fell over.

"Mimi! It's not what it looks like!" He said back to her.

"You mean you weren't reading my diary!" Mimi yelled again.

"…okay, well it is exactly what it looks like then…" Matt replied.

"That's my life! I didn't give you any permission to look inside of it!" She yelled again. "Get out!"

"Mimi…I'm sorry." He said, walking out.

Tai ran up to Matt, seeing him walking to the exit. Once he got close enough, Tai grabbed Matt's collar, and pulled him violently toward him.

"Matt, what's your problem?" Tai yelled in his face. Matt looked at Tai sternly, his face not wavering.

"Get off me, Tai." Matt said, his demeanor still cold. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" Tai yelled. By now, people were staring at them.

"Fine!" Matt suddenly burst out. "You wanna know what's been eating away at me! You wanna know why I looked in Mimi's diary? I was jealous!" He yelled into Tai's face.

"Yes,that's right! I was jealous!" Matt said, his arms out to his sides. People gathered around, looking at them. "I was jealous of you and Mimi." Matt then calmly said. Tai stood there and looked at Matt, surprised.

"There, is that what you wanted to hear?" Matt then added. "Well you heard it anyway, straight from my mouth." Matt looked at Tai's face. "So what are gonna do, hit me? Is that it?" Matt still looked at Tai. Tai stood there, his grip slowly loosening on Matt's collar. "I thought not." With that, Matt easily pushed Tai's hand away from his collar, and started to walk to the exit. "I'm leaving now."

Tai, still stunned, turned around. He reached out to grab him, but couldn't. He still had a surprised look on his face, and his feet couldn't move. He looked as Matt walked to the exit, eventually leaving and out of sight.

Matt didn't do anything the next day. He was laying on his bed, thinking about the night before. He looked outside his window and saw it getting darker. 'Why did I have to do that?' Matt kept on asking himself. 'You just wanted to see what Mimi really thought of you.' He then answered to himself. Suddenly, his door opened, as Sora stepped through, looking at him.

"Hey, Matt." She said, as Matt sat up, wiping his tears from his face.

"Sora." Matt said, trying to sound as cheery as possible, even if he was crying.

"You OK?" She said, walking closer to him.

"Of course not." Matt said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh," Sora sat down beside him, and looked at him. 'I've never seen him like this.' "Um, your dad let me in. He thinks that you should get out and do something."

"Yeah, well I don't feel like doing anything." Matt said.

"Tai told us what you said to him. Is it true?" Sora asked.

"It's true. All of it." Matt said, his head resting on his hands.

"So you care for her that much?" Sora knew she didn't have to ask that, but it was worth a try.

"Yup. Ever since I saw her three years ago." Matt said. "I've liked her ever since camp, the digiworld, and everywhere after that. I've tried everything. I put on my cool attitude, my tough attitude, I've tried to be sensitive, protecting, funny, and nothing has worked. I'm still at square one. Still nothing more than quote unquote friends. I failed. And now, I made everything worse." Another tear streaked down Matt's left cheek, as he hung his head low, thinking.

"So why don't you tell her this?" Sora asked. "I'm going over to Mimi's apartment. Everyone's gonna be there. You can tell her everything you just told me."

"I haven't even gotten the courage to get out of my room, how can I have the courage to tell her everything, if not anything?" Matt choked out, ending with a long sigh.

"Oh, well I have to go." Sora said, looking at him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Sora walked slowly to Mimi's apartment. Even though it was raining, she didn't mind. 'What happened to him? Matt's never been this way before.' She thought. Sora approached Mimi's door, and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Tachikawa opened the door, and welcomed her in. Sora put on a fake smile, as she made her way to Mimi's room. She saw Joe, Tai, TK, Kari, and Izzy in the living room, talking. She waved 'hi' to them, as they waved back. Sora knocked on Mimi's door, and opened it, to see Mimi crying on her bed.

"Hey, Mimi." Sora, quietly said to her friend.

"Oh, hey Sora. Didn't notice you came in." Mimi replied, wiping some tears off of her face.

"You okay?" Sora walked closer to Mimi, and sat down beside her. "You could talk to me about anything."

"Thanks, Sora." Mimi said, wiping away the rest of her tears. "I've been thinking a lot about Matt lately, ever since I got back."

"Yeah, and?"

"I like him. I really do, but he had no right to look in my diary." Mimi said. "But now, I still like him, though I don't think he likes me anymore."

"Oh, Mimi." Sora said. "You don't know how much Matt likes you. That's the reason why he looked in your diary. He just wanted to know if you liked him or not."

"R, really?"

"Yeah, though Tai sorta had to force it outta him after yesterday's party."

"Is he alright?"

"Matt's fine. They didn't do anything."

"Oh great. Now I feel even more guilty." Mimi said, then laughed a bit after another tear rolled down her face. Suddenly, Tai burst into the room.

"Mimi! Look outside! It's Matt!" Tai yelled. Mimi looked at him, then ran to her balcony, where she saw Matt in the rain yelling her name.

"Matt! What are you doing!" She yelled down to him

"Mimi! I'm so sorry! I know this might be a little late, but the reason why I looked in your diary is because I love you!" Mimi got taken aback from the words, as she looked down at him surprised.

"I know I don't deserve you, but that's all I wanted to say." Matt then started to walk away, but took one look to see Mimi's reaction. She was no where in sight. 'I guess she didn't wanna listen…'

"Matt!"' Matt turned around to see Mimi standing behind him, soaking wet from the rain.

"Mimi! 'Get inside! 'You're gonna get sick!" Matt said.

"I don't care! I don't want you to leave. I know why you looked in my diary, and I'm actually sorta flattered." Mimi said. "And if you're still leaving, I wanna say something before you leave too."

"…what is it?"

"I love you too." She then jumped into his arms, and kissed him. Matt gladly accepted, picked her up, and spun her around while they kissed. People were looking out of their windows, looking at them. Matt and Mimi didn't seem to mind though.

They were together now.


End file.
